Generation Two
by Light Drakon
Summary: It's the second generation! Follow the adventures of the kids! Will they face more challenges than their parents? Read to find out!


Generation Two

**Hi! This is My First Fanfiction. I hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

Chapter 1: The Return

Normal POV

The entire Fairy Tail guild was in a commotion .The beloved blonde Celestial Mage and her family were returning to Fairy Tail for a week-long visit from Sabertooth. Everyone was rushing here there to make sure that Lucy's visit with Sting and her son Luke would be perfect. The scarlet haired Titania was terrifying people, obsessing over every tiny detail. Jellal was trying to calm her down before she could kill anyone. Sadly, he wasn't able to as the idiotic Salamander went around creating chaos, burning things up. "Natsu! I'm gonna kill you!" The pinkette stopped in his tracks, frozen with fear. "E-e-e-erza! I didn't mean to burn the welcoming banner! ", said Natsu, stammering. "Erza calm down" , said Jellal. "Yeah! You know Lucy won't like it if you kill her best friend before she can see him" , said Gray. Natsu sent a look of relief towards Gray, thanking him. Gray nodded in response. "Yes, you're right! I'll kill him later." Natsu's look of joy disappeared at once. He sent a look at Gray, begging him to help him again. Gray responded with a look which said saved you once , can't save you twice. Natsu groaned in frustration. Just at that moment, the guild doors banged open. A blonde boy swaggered in, wearing his father's signature cocky smirk. "Luke!" , his mother yelled from outside. White Dragon Slayer Junior winced and blocked his ears. "Mom!" , he yelled back.

Lucas Eucliffe

Also known as: Luke

Son of: Sting and Lucy Eucliffe

Magic: White Dragon Slaying Magic

Appearance: 12 years old. Blonde. Tall and lean.

Personality: He has a cocky and arrogant personality like his father but he can also be kind and caring like his mother. He has a crush on Luna Dragneel and is the best friend of Scarlett Fernandez . His rival is Jupiter Dreyar.

"Hello!" , said the senior White Dragon Slayer. "Welcome back, Lucy!" , the entire guild yelled. "Hi Guys!" A blonde haired girl and a scarlet haired girl ran up to Luke, hugging him hard. "Luna! Scar!"

Luna Dragneel

Daughter of: Natsu and Lissana Dragneel

Magic: Celestial Spirit Magic. She owns the Gemini key, the 14th Zodiac key- Draco and the Sagittarius key.

Appearance: She has pink hair like her father. 12 years old. Tall and Slim.

Personality: She is cheerful like her father. She always smiles and has a sunny and bright personality like her mentor and aunt, Lucy. She has a crush on Luke Eucliffe and her rival is Ryan Fullbuster. Her best friend is Lizzy Redfox. She also considers Scar Fernandez to be her rival in love.

Scarlett Fernandez

Also known as : Scar

Daughter of: Jellal and Erza Fernandez

Magic: Requip Magic

Appearance: Scarlet haired. 12 years old. Tall and Slim.

Personality: She has a high temper like her mother and constantly steps in between Luna's and Ryan's fights. She has a crush on Myles Orlando ( Minerva's son ) and is Luke's best friend. Her rival is Minnie Justine.

Lucy searched around the guild for the person who she wanted to meet the most. "Where is She?" , asked Lucy. There was silence all over Fairy Tail. "She is in Kardia Cathedral ." Lucy nodded and said nothing. The party resumed in full swing. Natsu and Gray questioned Sting about how things were at Sabertooth while Lucy, Erza, Lissana and Levy discussed the latest gossip in the Weekly Sorcerer.

The kids too were having a good time. Luke announced that he was going to join Fairy Tail and not Sabertooth which made Luna and Scar happy, which made the former wonder why the latter was so happy.

After some time, Luke told the whole guild that he was joining Fairy Tail which caused the guild to go overboard with celebration. Almost everybody ended up drunk. Lucy ended up giggling, watching the guild. This scene happened every 6 months when Lucy would return from Sabertooth. She had to stop Master Makarov from giving Luke a drink. She yelled at Master Makarov who looked shamefaced. She also gave Luke a big lecture on drinking. "But Dad does it!" , whined Luke. "Lucas Jude Eucliffe I don't care if your Dad drinks! I do not and so do you!" Having yelled at Luke enough, Lucy went to the counter to have a vanilla strawberry shake (some things never change). She saw Fern helping her mother out.

Fern Justine

Daughter of: Freed and Mirajane Justine.

Magic: Take Over Magic

Appearance: Green haired. 16 years old.

Personality: She is quiet like Freed but can become a devil like Mira when she is angry. She has no crush and no rival.

Erza came and sat down next to Lucy. Together they both watched the scene which was going on with the kids.

Minnie had come over to Luke's group and had challenged Scar to a battle.

Minnie Justine

Daughter of: Freed and Mirajane Justine.

Magic: Rune Magic

Appearance: White haired. A miniature Mira. 12 years old.

Personality: She is like how Mira was when she was young. Just as Mira used to challenge Erza when they were young, like that Minnie keeps on challenging Scar, even though most of the times she loses. She has a crush on Jupiter Dreyar and her rival is Scar Fernandez.

Ryan Fullbuster

Son of: Gray and Juvia Fullbuster

Magic: Water Magic

Appearance: Black haired with streaks of blue. 12 years old.

Personality: He strips like his father but has his mother's stalkerish tendencies when it comes to love. He has a crush on Lizzy Redfox and his rival is Luna Dragneel.

Lizzy sat next to Lucy and said, "Aunt Lucy, will you read my book?" "Sure thing sweetheart."

Elizabeth Redfox

Also known as: Lizzy

Daughter of: Gajeel and Levy Redfox

Magic: Solid Script Magic

Appearance: Blue haired. 12 years old.

Personality: She is a book lover and shares the same relationship with Luna that Levy did with Lucy. She has a slight crush on Ryan Fullbuster and has no rival.

Just as Scar and Minnie faced off each other, the guild doors crashed open once more, and another blonde dragon slayer swaggers in. "The great Jupiter Dreyar-" "JUPE SHUT UP!", the entire kid section of the guild yelled. Jupe looked hurt.

Jupiter Dreyar

Also known as: Jupe

Son of: Laxus and Cana Dreyar

Magic: Thunder Dragon Slaying Magic

Appearance: Blonde haired. 12 years old.

Personality: He is like how Laxus is now. Arrogant and cocky, yet kind and caring. He has a slight crush on Minnie and his rival is Luke Eucliffe.

It ended up- Luke and Scar VS Jupe and Minnie which ended up with Team Luke winning. In midst of all this fighting and partying everyone was having a good time.

? POV

A lone figure sat in the Kardia Cathedral. "So….. They have returned." The figure gave a cold smile. "I guess it's time for the Kardia Empress to leave her shrine and pay a visit to Fairy Tail….."

It's my first fanfic so pls R&R. NEXT ON GENERATION TWO:

Chapter 2: The Kardia Empress…

I'll be updating in a few days.

LiDra-chan says bye!


End file.
